Вешенка обыкновенная
| wikispecies = Pleurotus ostreatus | commons = Pleurotus ostreatus | ncbi = 5322 }} 50px|left Вешенка обыкновенная ( ) — съедобный гриб рода вешенок семейства вешенковых. Синонимы: * Русские: вешенка устричная, устричный гриб. * Латинские: Agaricus ostreatus Jacq. — базионим; Crepidopus ostreatus (Jacq.) Gray; Dendrosarcus ostreatus (Jacq.) Kuntze и др.По данным сайта MycoBank. Описание Довольно крупный гриб. Шляпка диаметром 5 — 15 (30) см, мясистая, сплошная, округлая, с тонким краем; форма уховидная, раковинообразная или почти круглая. У молодых грибов шляпка выпуклая и с завернутым краем, позднее — плоская или широковоронковидная с волнистым или лопастным краем. Поверхность шляпки гладкая, глянцевая, часто волнистая. При произрастании во влажных условиях шляпка гриба часто покрыта мицелиальным налётом. Цвет шляпки изменчивый, меняясь от тёмно-серого или буроватого у молодых грибов до пепельно-серого с фиолетовым оттенком у зрелых грибов, а с течением времени выцветая до беловатого, сероватого или желтоватого. Ножка короткая (иногда практически незаметная), плотная, сплошная, эксцентрическая или боковая, цилиндрическая, суженная к основанию, часто изогнутая, 2 - 5 см длиной и 0,8 - 3 см толщиной. Поверхность ножки белая, гладкая; у основания буроватая и слегка войлочная. У старых грибов ножка становится очень жёсткой. Пластинки средней частоты и редкие, 3 - 15 мм шириной, тонкие, нисходящие по ножке, около ножки с анастомозами (перемычками); у молодых грибов беловатые, с возрастом желтеющие или сереющие. Споровый порошок белый или розоватый. Споры 8 - 13 × 3 - 4 мкм, гладкие, цилиндрические, удлиненно-яйцевидные, бесцветные. Мякоть белая, плотная, у молодых грибов мягкая и сочная, позднее жёсткая и волокнистая (особенно в ножке), без выраженного запаха. Вкус описывается как приятный, с привкусом аниса, благодаря присутствию бензальдегидаBeltran-Garcia, M. J., M. Estearron-Espinosa, and O. Tetsuya 1997. Volatile compounds secreted by the oyster mushroom (Pleurotus ostreatus) and their antibacterial activities. Journal Agricultural and Food Chemistry. 45:4049-4052. // Abstract.. Экология и распространение Дереворазрушающий гриб-сапрофит (ксилофит), широко распространённый в лесах умеренной зоны. Растёт группами, реже — одиночно, на пнях, валежнике, сухостойных или живых, но ослабленных, деревьях различных лиственных (дуб, берёза, рябина, осина, ива), очень редко — на хвойных, пород в лиственных и смешанных лесах, парках и садах. На древесных стволах встречается довольно высоко над землей. Часто растёт густыми пучками из 30 и более плодовых тел, срастающимся у основания, и образует «многоярусные конструкции». Встречается с сентября по ноябрь-декабрь (массовое плодоношение — в конце сентября-октябре), хорошо переносит отрицательные температуры. При благоприятных условиях (холодная погода) может появляться и в мае-июне. Вешенка обыкновенная вызывает жёлтую смешанную гниль стволов деревьев лиственных, реже хвойных пород. Заражение обычно происходит через морозобойные трещины. Плодовые тела грибов образуются в месте наибольшего развития гнили. Гриб продолжает развиваться и на мёртвой древесине По данным сайта WEB-энциклопедия патологии леса.. Вешенка обыкновенная относится к т. н. хищным грибам и способна парализовывать с помощью выделяемого нематотоксина и переваривать нематод, таким образом получая азот.George Barron’s Website on Fungi. Сходство Сходством с ядовитыми грибами из числа произрастающих на территории РФ не обладает. Упоминается сходство с австралийским ядовитым грибом Omphalotus nidiformis (Berk.) O.K. Mill. семейства OmphalotaceaeMorwell National Park — Species — Omphalotus nidiformis.. Однако вешенка обыкновенная похожа на ряд несъедобных или условно-съедобных древесных грибов — в частности, на пилолистничек (Lentinellus ursinus (Fr.) Kühner), обладающий очень горькой мякотьюTomVolkFungi.net. Pleurotus ostreatus.. Родственные виды Похожий вид вешенка рожковидная (Pleurotus cornucopiae (Paulet) Rolland) отличается от вешенки обыкновенной более светлым, желтоватым окрасом шляпки и сетчато-соединёнными пластинками, доходящими до основания ножки. Вешенка беловатая (Pleurotus pulmonarius (Fr.) Quél.), растущая с середины лета до начала осени, также отличается более светлой шляпкой и желтоватой мякотью и т. д. Употребление Съедобный гриб. В пищу используются молодые грибы (размером до 7-10 см) после удаления жёсткой ножки; старые грибы становятся слишком жёсткими. Пищевая и лечебная ценность Плодовые тела вешенки являются ценным диетическим продуктов, поскольку имеют низкую калорийность (38-41 ккал)County Line Mushrooms. и содержат многие вещества, необходимые организму человека. По содержанию белка (15 %-25 %)County Line Mushrooms. и составу аминокислот, включая незаменимые (валин, изолейцин, лейцин, лизин, метионин, треонин, триптофан, фенилаланин), вешенка превосходит овощные культуры, кроме бобовых, и близка к мясомолочным продуктам. Белки плодовых тел вешенки характеризуются высокой усвояемостью, которая в результате тепловой обработки возрастает до 70 %, что соответствует усвояемости белков ржаного хлеба. Хотя содержание жиров в плодовых телах вешенки невелико (2,2 мг на 100 г сухой массы гриба)County Line Mushrooms., 67 % составляют полиненасыщенные жирные кислоты, которые препятствуют атеросклерозу, снижая уровень триглицеридов и холестерина в крови. Кроме того, вешенка обыкновенная является природным источником статинов (ловастатин), ингибирующих синтез холестеринаJ. Alarcón, S. Águila, P. Arancibia-Avila, O. Fuentes, E. Zamorano-Ponce, and M. Hernández. Production and Purification of Statins from Pleurotus ostreatus (Basidiomycetes) Strains. Full Text.. Углеводы в плодовых телах вешенки составляют 68-74 % сухой массы, из них доля легкоусвояемых углеводов (глюкоза, фруктоза, сахароза) составляет 14-20 %По данным сайта «Домашнее грибоводство».. Полисахариды бета-глюканы (лентинан), выделенные из вешенок, обладают высоким противоопухолевым и иммуномодулирующим действием; маннит и хитин, входящие во фракцию клетчатки, являются эффективным сорбентом токсических веществ. Среди минеральных веществ, содержащихся в вешенках, — калий, фосфор, железо, а также кальций, кобальт, селен, цинк, медь и ряд других элементов, необходимых человеческому организму. Вешенка— превосходный источник как водорастворимых, так и жирорастворимых витаминов, сравнимый с мясопродуктами, овощами и фруктами. Плодовые тела вешенки содержат весь комплекс витаминов группы В, а также аскорбиновую кислоту, витамин РР (в 5-10 раз больше, чем в овощах)County Line Mushrooms., D2, Е. Культивирование Вешенка обыкновенная культивируется в промышленных масштабах во многих странах мира, включая Россию. В отличие от многих других грибов вешенки в искусственных условиях растут практически на любом субстрате, содержащем целлюлозу и лигнин, — на отходах деревопереработки (опилках, стружке, коре, бумаге), на отходах сельскохозяйственного производства (соломе злаковых культур, початках и стеблях кукурузы, отходах сахарного тростника, камыше, лузге подсолнечника) и т. п. Гнездовой принцип образования плодовых тел служит гарантией высокой урожайности гриба, которая может составлять до 350—420кг/м²/годПо данным сайта Региональный центр «Бионика».. По завершении жизненного цикла гриба остающийся субстрат можно использовать в рационе питания крупного рогатого скота, цыплят и свиней, для создания компоста, для выращивания иных видов грибов, например, страфории морщинистой (Stropharia rugosoannulata)По данным сайта Региональный центр «Бионика».. Примечания Литература * Аурел Дермек. Грибы. — Братислава: Словарт, 1989. — стр. 60. * З. А. Клепина и Е. В. Клепина. Справочник грибника. — Москва: АСТ-ПРЕСС, 2006. — 256 с (стр. 88) * «Грибы». Справочник. / пер. с итал. Ф.Двин — Москва: АСТ. Астрель, 2004. — 303 с (стр. 146) * «Грибы. Справочник-определитель. Более 120 видов» / Автор-составитель Н. Е. Макарова — Москва: АСТ, Минск: Харвест, 2005—320 с (стр. 238) * Bernaś E., Jaworska G., Lisiewska Z., 2006. EDIBLE MUSHROOMS AS A SOURCE OF VALUABLE NUTRITIVE CONSTITUENTS. Acta Sci.Pol., Technol. Aliment. 5 (1), 5-20. pdf. * Lechner, B.E.; Wright, J.E.; Albertó, E. et al. (2004) The genus Pleurotus in Argentina. Mycologia: Vol. 96, No. 4 pp. 845—858. C сайта Mycobank. Ссылки * Поэтапный рассказ о производстве грибов «Вешенка» (с фотографиями) «Производство и продажа грибов «Вешенка». * Вешенка обыкновенная на сайте «Экосистема». * Вешенка обыкновенная на сайте «Грибы Калужской области». * Вешенка обыкновенная на сайте «Грибы Ленинградской области». * Вешенка обыкновенная на сайте «Мы, грибы». * Вешенка обыкновенная на сайте RogersMushrooms. * Вешенка обыкновенная на сайте MykoWeb : The Fungi of California. Pleurotus ostreatus. * Kuo, M. (2005, February). Pleurotus ostreatus: The oyster mushroom. Retrieved from the MushroomExpert.Com Web site: http://www.mushroomexpert.com/pleurotus_ostreatus.html * Целебные свойства гриба вешенка. По данным сайта «Всё о и для выращивания грибов дома и на даче». * Технология интенсивного выращивания грибов вешенка (Pleurotus ostreatus) на сайте Фермер. RU. Категория:Съедобные грибы Категория:Вешенковые ar:فطر محاري bg:Кладница (гъба) ca:Auriana cs:Hlíva ústřičná da:Almindelig Østershat de:Austernseitling en:Oyster mushroom eo:Ostrofungo es:Pleurotus ostreatus et:Austerservik eu:Belarri landu fi:Osterivinokas fr:Pleurote en huître hu:Késői laskagomba id:Jamur tiram it:Pleurotus ostreatus ja:ヒラタケ lt:Gluosninė kreivabudė ms:Cendawan tiram nl:Gewone oesterzwam pl:Boczniak ostrygowaty pms:Pleurotus ostreatus pt:Shimeji-preto sr:Буковача sv:Ostronmussling uk:Плеврот черепичастий zh:平菇